1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved insulated outer coating of walls of building structures including a cured foamed insulation material applied in a flowable state and an outer plaster means. The invention relates further to a method of insulating and providing an outer coating of walls of building structures by application of a foamed insulation material and an outer plaster means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, the insulation of walls of buildings and subsequent applying of a plaster onto the walls prefabricated sheets of a foamed insulation material have been bonded to the wall of the building structure by utilization of an adhesive agent. After the curing of the adhesive agent these sheets or boards of foamed plastic material have been covered with a net-like structure of plastics material and thereafter the plaster for the wall has been applied onto such net. All known boards made of foamed plastics material feature customarily the disadvantage, in that they are structurally weak and additionally in that they accumulate and store condensate which leads to a weakening of these boards. Accordingly there is the danger that these boards grow increasingly weak due to the very weight of the plaster adhering thereto. This leads to cracks in these boards, to a rupturing and finally to a shearing off of the boards such that the outer coating severs from the wall proper of the building and falls off therefrom.
Further attempts have been made to insulate outer walls of buildings by the application of a PU-foam, which PU-foam is of such a structure which adhers to the building outer wall. Accordingly, such foamed material cures in place. However, the use of such material comprises the drawback that its outer surface after application of the material to the wall is quite irregular. This follows in that the outer surface of such cured foamy material must be ground down in order to obtain a flat, smooth outer surface, onto which the plaster proper may be applied. It is quite obvious that such grinding is a time-consuming task, and it has been proven that it is extremely difficult to obtain a regular smooth outer surface of the cured foam and accordingly of the outer plaster by such grinding method.